


The Last Unicorn Is Not Molly Ringwald

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Transformation, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not Molly Ringwald, even if everyone has forgotten his birthday.  Plus, what’s going on with the killing in the woods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Unicorn Is Not Molly Ringwald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/gifts).



> This is a very belated birthday gift for the wonderful xsnarkasaurus. Happy Belated Birthday! I hope you enjoy the fic and my first attempt at writing Teen Wolf. :D Thank you to quintenttsy to the wonderful beta. This fic is based on a picture I found on Tumblr. It’s a Unicorn eating Stiles head and Derek making a O.O face at the action. Unfortunately I can't remember who the author is, otherwise I would point out who to go look at. :( If anyone who reads this and knows who I'm talking about, feel free to leave a comment letting me know who.

Stiles practically danced down the stairs as he tugged his favourite red hoodie on. Today was the day. Today was the day he turned sweet sixteen.

The sun was shining, the annoying birds outside his house were singing, and it was a perfect day to celebrate his birthday.

As he entered the kitchen, he paused as he looked around. His dad wasn’t here. Walking up to the fridge, he found a note pinned to the front with a magnet.

_~Stiles, had to go in early to the station. We need to talk when I get back home. Love, Dad. ~_

This was probably code for they found another body in the woods. What they needed to talk about, Stiles wasn’t sure. They had finally clued his dad in on the werewolf situation and what had been happening the past couple of years.

It hadn’t been pretty, but his dad accepted everything, which was a huge relief to Stiles. Especially since he didn’t have to hide anything anymore.

It had been quiet since the Alpha pack had been chased out and taken care of, but the past couple of weeks, Beacon Hills had bodies dropping like flies in the woods. When his dad had gone to investigate the first body that had been found in the woods, Derek had been there. Apparently the body was one of the Alphas that had been part of the pack that had terrorized Beacon hills. If the pattern continued, Stiles guessed the werewolf would be found in the woods, somewhere, and gouged to death. He heard his dad say the wounds looked like a small cone had gone through the body, but that was it.

Whatever this person or thing was, Derek wasn’t doing anything about. If it wasn’t harming his pack, he wasn’t dealing with it. If anything, whatever was going on was getting rid of some enemies for Derek.

Stiles thought Derek could be very stupid sometimes. If they at least knew what it was, they could defend themselves against it if it attacked them. Because with the way things went around here, that was par for the course.

After toasting a few slices of bread and lathering some peanut butter on them, Stiles grabbed his backpack and cell and headed out the door to his Jeep, wondering who would actually wish him a happy birthday today.

~~~

The answer was no one.

Absolutely no one except Danny remembered his birthday and even then, he had just mumbled the words at Stiles and gone after Jackson, who was in another snit.

Stiles could care less.

He had to swallow down the hysterical laugh that threatened to escape from his throat because he was suddenly in a John Hughes movie and he was cast as Molly Ringwald. Not that there wasn’t anything wrong with Molly, he liked Molly. Molly was hot. He just didn’t want to be her today.

It was at lunch when Stiles decided to skip for the rest of the day. Scott was busy making cow eyes at Allison who was busy making cow eyes back. Past transgressions forgotten and forgiven. Boyd, Erica and Issac, well they were busy trying not to glare at the happy couple. They couldn’t forgive or forget quite as easily. Lydia was nowhere to be seen, probably talking Jackson down from his latest tantrum, and Stiles just needed out.

He needed to be somewhere he could breathe and not over-analyze everyone suddenly forgetting his birthday, including his best friend.

Stiles didn’t pay attention to where he drove, just let his instincts guide him, and he found himself in front of the burnt out remains of the Hale house. He blinked. Apparently his subconscious found the Hale home safe.

“This is total ass,” Stiles mumbled to himself as he rubbed at his face. Letting his head drop forward, Stiles rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

Calming himself down, Stiles glanced up and then swore as he flailed about. At the hood of his jeep stood Derek Hale. “You seriously have to stop startling me like that, Derek,” he complained as he got out of the Jeep.

Derek just glared at Stiles, nostrils flaring.

“What? I shouldn’t have gotten out of the Jeep?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“What are you doing here?” Derek grunted out.

“You know what, I don’t know,” Stiles shouted out, throwing his hands into the air. “It’s been a shit day so far so I skipped school, drove around and somehow ended up here.”

Derek just raised an eyebrow. “You should go somewhere else, Stiles. It’s not safe in the woods or near my house.”

Stiles took a step back. “Are you showing concern? For little old human me?” he gasped.

Derek just rolled his eyes and pointed at the road leading away from the Hale house. “Just go home, Stiles.”

“Fine,” Stiles almost snarled out as he glared at Derek and got back into his jeep. He drove away, hands wrapped around steering wheel tightly. 

So engrossed in his driving, Stiles barely noticed it getting dark out. A howling sound brought him out of his musings and he swore under his breath, turning his head lights.

“OH SHIT!” Stiles yelled out as his head lights illuminated a small body on the road. He jerked his steering wheel to the side and his jeep spun out of control. In a flurry of dust and dirt, the Jeep finally landed on the side and Stiles was panting harshly, hands gripping the wheel tightly. 

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” he muttered under his breath as he unhooked his seat belt, grabbed the bat he kept under the seat and opened his door.

Gripping the bat tightly, Stiles looked around. “Hello?” He looked up and down the road, the faint light from the moon showing no one around. “I could’ve sworn...”

Taking a few steps away from his Jeep, hefting his bat up Stiles kept looking around. Better to be safe than sorry.

You never knew what could be out there in this town, werewolves notwithstanding.

That was the last thought in Stiles head as something hit him from behind and he went flying through the air, landing on the road hard. 

Blackness entered his vision and his eyes fluttered closed. He was unconscious.

~~~

Voices assaulted Stiles’s ears as he slowly woke up.

“He’s still unconscious! How hard did you hit him?” This voice was low, old and sounded powerful. A sliver of fear worked its way into Stiles as he unconsciously thought, _‘Gerard’_.

“He had a bat!” This time a younger voice, worried and scared. “You know what kind of herd he runs with. I was being careful.”

_‘Herd? Did he mean the pack?’_

“Careful does not mean knocking him out,” the older voice rumbled.

There was a snorting sound this time. “You think he would’ve come otherwise?”

A weary sigh. “His curiosity would’ve led him here with you.”

“You don’t know that for sure!”

“He’s _her_ son,” The older voice stressed. “Enough talking, young one, he’s awake and has been listening all this time.”

Seeing no point at pretending to be unconscious , Stiles opened his eyes and carefully rolled onto his back, wincing as the pain at the back of his head made itself known.

“Easy there, up you go.”

Large hands grabbed at him and carefully helped him to his feet.

Stiles made a face as his vision swam. There was a large hand at the back of his head. He barely covered the flinch, then a warm feeling filled him and then the pain and hand was gone.

“How’d you do that?” Stiles asked as he took a couple of steps back.

The older man had his hands up. “Easy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“What? Like your friend did there?” Stiles said, pointing out the younger man with the strip of white in his hair.

“Hey, I could’ve hurt you, but I healed you instead,” he pointed out, gesturing at Stiles head. “If I really wanted to hurt you, I would’ve done it when you were unconscious.”

Stiles had to concede that point. “So you can heal, what are you?”

“Smart question, how about we sit down and discuss that.” The older man smiled at Stiles and gestured to the side of him. Stiles blinked at the stumps that weren’t there before. The younger man practically skipped over and sat down on one of them. Stiles followed a little more warily and sat down on the furthest stump away from the two.

The older man sighed when he saw what Stiles did but sat down.

“Now, what are you?” Stiles asked again.

Chuckling, the older man stroked his white-streaked beard. “Something out of a fairy tale. Now, how about we go with something a bit easier to answer, my name is Arlo and my companion’s name is Eliot.” There was a pause and then Arlo was wiping his palms down on his jeans. “This is where you tell us your name.”

Stiles glared at them before muttering, “Stiles. But I think you knew that already.”

“He lies, that’s not his real name,” Arlo muttered as he drew his knees up to his chest.

“It’s as much his name as his real name,” Eliot tossed back and smiled at Stiles. It didn’t reassure Stiles one bit. 

“Now since we’re all acquainted, how about you tell me _what you are_!” Stiles demanded, hands clenched into fists.

Arlo chuckled again and sat back a little on his stump. “Well, since you asked so nicely, Unicorn.”

That made Stiles shut up.

Eliot giggled. “He’s speechless, he’s speechless.”

Arlo just smiled indulgently at Eliot’s antics before turning his attention back to Stiles. “You with me, Stiles?”

“Yeah, just, Unicorn?” Stiles asked, astounded. Every bit of information he had come across the mythical horses had said that exactly: myth.

“As real as you or I or that werewolf pack you run with,” Arlo said softly.

Stiles stood, glaring. “You leave them alone.”

“Stiles, relax,” Arlo said firmly, waving his hand at Stiles. “We’re not here for them. We’re here for you.”

“What?”

“Are you deaf? We’re here for you!” Eliot said sharply and then looked away when Arlo glared at him.

“What for?” Stiles asked warily. “I’m just human.” He took a step back. “And besides, why should I believe you’re Unicorns? For all I know you’re the ones killing the leftover Alphas in the woods.”

Arlo let out a weary sigh and muttered low, “They always want proof nowadays.” He made a ‘come here’ gesture. “Eliot.”

Eliot grumbled and complained under his breath as he got off his stump and walked forward.

“Would you mind giving young Stiles here some proof?”

There was a roll of the eyes and then a blinding flash of white light. When Stiles finally lowered his hand, he was definitely a believer.

Standing in the clearing was a white-coloured Unicorn. It had a horn and everything.

“Believe us now?” it spoke.

Stiles pointed at it and then looked at Arlo. “It just spoke.”

“Eliot just spoke,” Arlo said, sounding very amused as Eliot snorted and shook his mane.

“Right, Eliot,” Stiles said weakly as he took a step forward to inspect Eliot, hand stretched out.

Eliot took a couple of steps back, head dancing out of the way.

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered, quickly withdrawing his hand. He licked his lips and then looked at Arlo. “So, Unicorns. What does this have to do with me?”

Arlo grinned in delight. “Everything.”

Stiles didn’t like the sound of that.

“There used to be more of my herd, but one in particular was very curious about the human world,” Arlo began, sighing loudly. “She left to explore. She wandered and wandered and wandered until she found something.”

“What did she find?”

“The most precious of all gifts,” Arlo said with a wistful smile. “Love.”

Stiles groaned and muttered to himself. “Dumbledore you are not.”

Eliot trotted forward and knocked Stiles shoulder. “Quiet.”

“Ow!” Stiles said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Arlo continued on, ignoring the two. “Yes, she fell in love and married a human. They had a good life and then they were blessed with a baby boy.”

Stiles really didn’t like where this was going.

“But eventually, the Unicorn’s magic started to run out and she got sick.” Arlo bowed his head low, giving a moment of silence.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, voice barely a whisper.

“What happens to all Unicorns when their magic runs out, when the world doesn’t believe in them anymore and they are away from their herd master. They die,” Arlo said simply and gave off a sad sigh. “She is missed greatly both by her human family and her herd. But she made her choice.”

“Couldn’t she have gone back to her herd? Get better and then come back?” Stiles asked. Why couldn’t this Unicorn have gotten better?

Arlo shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“Then how does it work?” Stiles yelled. “She just left her human family alone. Her husband and son! How could she do that?”

A single, bushy white eyebrow rose. “You mean, how could she do that to you?”

“Yes!” Stiles screamed, frustrated, and then blinked, shutting his mouth with an audible click.

Arlo just smiled.

“The Unicorn in your story...”

“Is your mother, Stiles,” Arlo pointed out. “Although, I think you’ve already figured that out.”

“How?” Stiles asked. “She never said anything to us. To me.”

“Humans fear the unknown and most of her life she was told: _keep it secret, don’t tell anyone, no matter what_.”

“Not even her family,” Stiles said sullenly.

“Not even her human family,” Arlo corrected Stiles. “But had she lived to see your sixteenth year, I am sure she would’ve told you.”

“Why? What happens at sixteen? I don’t grow like some sort of freaky horn out of my forehead, do I?” Stiles asked as he felt up his forehead.

“Well...,” Arlo drawled. “Something like that.”

Eliot gave a snickering whinny.

Arlo gave him a look and then looked at Stiles. “Stiles, listen. You are the offspring of a human and Unicorn. Now, it’s rare, but when a child of that union is almost sixteen, they develop special abilities.”

“Oh God,” Stiles groaned as he rubbed at his face. “I just turned sixteen today.”

Arlo nodded in agreement. “I’m sure you’ve heard the news of bodies turning up with holes in their chests.”

Stiles face lost its entire colour.

“Stabbity-stabbity!” Eliot snickered and nudged Stiles.

Eliot was ignored.

“Your powers have been manifesting to protect your herd, your pack so to speak,” Arlo explained gently.

“So what? I’ve been turning into a Unicorn or something and killing people?” Stiles asked confused. “I haven’t had any blackouts or experiencing any loss of time.”

“Or something, and it’s probably been happening while you’ve been asleep,” Arlo pointed out. “I want to trigger your transformation and find out exactly what that ‘something’ is.”

“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” Stiles asked warily as Arlo approached him.

“No, but good ideas usually aren’t,” Arlo joked and pressed his hand against Stiles forehead before Stiles could protest.

There was another flash of white light in the clearing.

Stiles had his eyes screwed shut. “Well? Am I a Unicorn?”

“Well, you’re certainly something...” Arlo’s voice trailed off.

“Something,” Eliot snickered and Stiles cautiously opened his eyes and looked down.

“I look like a satyr!” Stiles protested as he turned around and nearly fell over. “And I have white hair!”

“Technically its white fur,” Arlo pointed out as he inspected Stiles.

“And I’m half naked!” Stiles yelped as he covered his chest, and then felt something wiggle on the top of his head. Stiles slowly raised his hand to feel what was wiggling and he encountered -

“Ears,” Arlo said as he continued to inspect Stiles. “Well, it’s certainly something.”

“I have ears on the top of my head!” Stiles nearly shrieked out.

“And two small horns,” Arlo said and Stiles felt the horns being poked and took a couple steps back. “Stop that!’ Stiles said, batting Arlo’s hands away. “How do I turn back?”

Arlo grimaced. “Ah, that’s up to you.”

“What!”

“The trigger to turn back to human is different for everyone,” Arlo said while shrugging. “You’ll think of something.”

Stiles glared at Arlo. “Oh, I’m thinking of something alright.”

“Just turn back, it’s easy,” Arlo said firmly.

“Easy for perhaps you and Eliot, the wonder Unicorn here, who have been doing it all your lives,” Stiles pointed out angrily. His horns started to grow.

“Ah, well, now I’m starting to see how you stabbed those Alphas,” Arlo said warily as he backed up. The horns looked long and very sharp.

Stiles growled. “Trust me, I’m thinking about stabbing a certain someone for doing this to me.”

“All I did was help you along,” Arlo pointed out as he put a little bit of distance between him and Stiles. “If I didn’t, you’d still be running feral in your sleep taking out anyone who was a danger to your herd.”

That stopped Stiles. 

“Look, this is a crappy situation and I’m sorry you feel out of sorts but better you know what’s going on than being out of control,” Arlo said firmly. “Now, concentrate on what can turn you back to your human form and then you can go home. We’ll talk later on.”

Stiles aimed one more glare at Arlo and closed his eyes, trying to think of something that would turn him back to human.

Images of his friends flew past but his thoughtsfinally landed on an image of his Mom and Dad embracing. Inhaling slowly, Stiles focused on that very human interaction and exhaled. There was another flash of white light in the clearing that Stiles wasn’t even aware of and when he opened his eyes, he patted himself down and looked.

He was human again.

“Good job,” Arlo praised Stiles, grinning at him. “Now, you best on get home. We’ll be in touch.”

And Stiles watched the duo walk away and into the woods. “Get in touch how, Arlo?” he yelled into the trees.

There was no answer.

Stiles growled, frustrated. “Fuck this shit.” He looked around and spotted a trail leading out of what Stiles hoped was the woods.

“Lay on, Macduff,” Stiles muttered to himself and started down the path.

The sun was just starting to show above the trees when Stiles stumbled out of the forest and onto the road. Looking around, he spied his Jeep a few feet away and Scott, sniffing around.

“Scott,” Stiles muttered.

Scott looked up at the sound and hurried over. “Stiles!” He pulled Stiles in for a bone crushing hug, giving Stiles a quick sniff. “I’m so sorry I forgot your birthday. Where have you been?”

Stiles just leaned against Scott. “Dude, you will not believe the night I just had.”

“C’mon, let’s get you home,” Scott said and herded Stiles back over to the Jeep. 

Stiles was struck with a thought as he buckled himself in. “Does this make you my Jake Ryan?”

Scott looked at Stiles, bewildered, as he started the jeep. “Who?”

Stiles just snickered and made a gesture at the road. “Just drive, dude. I’ll explain on the way.”

Scott shot Stiles another look and pulled away from the side of the road.

“Glad you came after me,” Stiles said softly.

“Hey, you’d do the same for me,” Scott replied back, equally soft. “Have _done_ the same for me.”

Stiles just smiled and settled back into the seat of his jeep, wondering how he was going to explain what happened to him tonight and figured it would be best to start at the beginning, and when Scott wasn’t behind the wheel.

THE END.


End file.
